


Finally

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve and Danny try to save 2 kids that are held hostages.Steve being Steve doesn't wait for backup,they save the kids but with what cost plus love confession finally
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Steve...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny save the kids,Steve gets shot

Steve and Danny look at 2 children be held hostages by three men  
Danny-Backup is five minutes out  
Steve-The kids will be dead in two  
The three men who were inside the room,get out of it.Steve and Danny sneak in,they untie the kids.  
Steve-They are coming back  
Steve punches the window at the basement  
Steve-The kids are small enough to go through the window  
Danny gives the keys to the Camaro to one of them.  
Danny-There is a black car parked outside the next house,go and hide in there  
They help the kids to get out,they run and they hide inside the Camaro.Steve and Danny look at eachother.  
Danny-What do we do now?  
Steve-We leave from here,I cover you first,you cover me next,there is only one way out,from where we came,the stairs are closed  
Danny-They'll be waiting for us at the hallway,I'm sure they heard the window break  
Steve-We have no other choice Danny  
Danny-(sighs)fine,let's go  
Steve gets his gun out and starts shooting at the bad guys at the hallway.Danny runs to the other side of the hallway and does the same for Steve,Steve runs to the other side,they shoot him to the arm,it goes through his bicep  
Steve-Let's go  
Danny-You're bleeding  
Steve-I'm fine,let's go  
They start running,they see two men to the hole they dug to get in  
Steve-Our exit is blocked,come in here  
They get inside a room  
Steve-We're trapped,I'm out of bullets and I can't fight with this arm  
Danny-I'm out too and I definetely can't fight these two alone,they're giants  
Steve-We have no choice but to stay in here  
Danny-Let me see your arm  
Steve-It's through and through,don't worry  
Danny looks at Steve in the eyes,he knew that Steve was hurting,a lot but he wouldn't admit it,he was hurting seeing Steve being in pain,he loved him but he never admitted that to him,he was afraid that Steve didn't felt the same and he didn't wanted to lose him.Steve gets a knife out of his pocket,he cuts his shirt and he tries to tie his arm,Danny grabs the torn fabric  
Danny-Let me help you,you smuck  
Steve let's Danny help him.Danny comes closer to him.Steve was looking at Danny,he loved having him closer and just like Danny he loved him.Danny was the most important person in Steve's life,he never shared his feelings,because exactly like Danny,he couldn't lose him and just like Danny he prefered having him and just be friends than not have him at all.Danny steps back after he tied Steve's arm  
Steve-Thank you  
Suddenly the door opens.Steve pulls his knife out,two men with guns get inside,Steve gets up and he tries to fight them.One of them hits him on the head with his gun.Steve falls to the ground.


	2. Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They capture Steve and Danny,they try to get intel on the kids location,the team finds them,love confession but how long it'll last?

Danny runs next to Steve  
Danny-Steve,Steve  
Steve-I'm fine  
man1-Get up  
They have them at gunpoint,Danny helps Steve get up,they lead them to the basement they held the kids.They sit at two chairs next to each other.Man2 points gun at Danny  
Danny-Shoot me,I'll never tell you  
man2 ponts gun at Steve  
man2-(to Danny)tell me or I finish him  
Steve-Do it,I'll never tell you  
Danny-You touch my partner,I kill you myself  
man1-I've been bored with your technics  
He gets his gun out and he shoots Danny at the shoulder  
Steve-Danny...  
Steve tries to get up,they force him to sit down  
man1-You tell me where the kids are or the next one is at his heart  
Suddenly Chin,Kono and Lou rush inside,they kill man1 and they arrest the other.Kono unties Steve and Lou Danny.They get up and they immediately hug eachother.The others look at them  
Chin-I think we should give them some time alone  
Lou-I agree  
Kono=Let's go  
They leave,Steve and Danny stay alone at the room.Steve was obviously in a lot of pain  
Danny-I can't do this anymore  
Danny turns to leave,Steve grabs his arm,the one that's not shot  
Steve-You can't do what?Where are you going?  
Danny-I can't stand see you hurting,I love you and I can't stand watch you hurting and me being unable to help  
Steve-Pleas don't leave me,I love you too and you help me Danny,you can't imagine how much,I can't live without you  
He pulls Danny into a kiss,they look at eachother and they kiss again.  
Steve-Danno...  
Steve collapses  
Danny-Steve  
Danny looks at the wound on his head,he had lost a lot of blood too.Danny gets him up and he drags him out.They enter an ambulance and they leave.Danny holds Steve's hand all the way to the hospital and until he's rushed into surgery.He sits at the waiting room after a doctor patched his shoulder.The whole team was thee but his mind wasn't there.He was thinking what happened,he had Steve,they both felt the same but Steve was fighting for his life in the surgery room,After some hours a doctor comes out,Danny hears the words ''Steve,fine,room 224'' and runs in there.Everyone looks at him but he doesn't care.He sees laying in there,he sits to a chair next to him,he grabs Steve's hand,Steve opens his eyes  
Steve-Danno?  
Danny-I'm right here   
Steve grabs Danny's head and kisses him,Danny doesn't hold back.The team looks at them outside the door,happy  
Kono-It took them long enough  
Lou- think we sould give them some privacy  
Chin-I agree  
They leave the room for the second time today.  
Danny-I thought I lost you in there  
Steve-I'm not that easy to get rid of  
They laugh and the kiss again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm writing love confession,I am not that good when it comes on expressing feelings,since I am not that good expressing mine too,I'd rather punch my hand to the wall so I have to focus on the physical pain rather than talk about my feelings,so I don't know how to express feelings so good,I hope I did good


End file.
